My Wicked Heart
by Katalulu
Summary: Mike and Blaine are lost, just looking for a place to get help. They come across a house with the owners being Tina Cohen-Chang and Kurt Hummel. When they enter they are treated with kindness and hospitality. But theres a big part of the story there missing, and they find their stay extended by force and their impending doom. Vampire!Kurt Vampire!Tina Klaine and Tike
1. Hospitality

**New story! Main ships are Klaine and Tike with side everyone/everyone like they are so many pairings in the glee world.**

**Summary - Mike and Blaine are lost, just looking for a place to get help. They come across a house with the owners being Tina Cohen-Chang and Kurt Hummel. When they enter they are treated with kindness and hospitality. But theres a big part of the story there missing, and they find their stay extended by force and their impending doom**

* * *

"Matt!" Blaine's voice pierced the silence that was building up around them as they traipsed around the mountain looking for their currently lost friends. Blaine did a quick survey of the area and apart from the surrounding earth full of plants and trees and the wind blowing heavily in his face, nothing was out of place.

"Rory!" Mike joined in the shouting, he was following Blaine even though they both knew that they were hopelessly lost. They woke up in their hike to find their friends Rory and Matt gone, so they packed up and headed out trying to find them.

It had started out as innocent fun, Matt and Mike had the original idea of them all going hiking, Blaine greeted the idea with the same enthusiasm, Rory was more difficult to convince but hesitantly agreed when he witnessed his friends desperate attempts to get him to join after he felt sorry for them. They somehow thought they could convince him by dressing up as woodland creatures, he then decided to go but not before taking a picture for the laughs and possible future blackmail material because Blaine dressed up as a mouse was too good an opportunity.

When the first started the hike, spirits were high, they were walking around the hills with a jump in their step. The first day was fine, the next day was chaos. Actually the next morning.

Blaine didn't have time and didn't have the right stuff for his morning skincare routine and apparently that left him in a moody state. When they began their walk Blaine started to trail behind in a mood. Luckily enough the rest of the happy campers had brought red vines which definately fixed his mood.

It was on the third day when things started to get weird. Although none of them mentioned it, they all felt like they were being watched, the whole time. Like a spooky presence was on them the whole, a supernatural sort of presence. Once in a while they could hear a twig snap, when one or all of them turned around, nothing was there.

The sun went down on the third day, the conversation during dinner was strained, partly because something might have been following them around and partly because Matt's heavy snores didn't allow much conversation between the other three that were awake.

The weirdest thing happened on the fourth morning, Rory and Matt woke up out of their tent and instead were around the extinguished fire. They put it down to one sleepwalking and dragging the other. They all chose not to question it, even though they all had their own different ideas, each one as weird as the next.

They continued on and reached their highest point on the fourth day, elated they made it, not exactly on time. They high-fived and drank beers until they released they couldn't camp up there and needed to make a move on. They continued on, this time going down hill.

They camped and slept and woke up on the fifth day, nothing at all happened that day, well except for Rory falling and getting mud all over his face though he was vowing he hadn't even slipped, he said he pushed. Weird thing was that the other three boys were in front of him.

When the camped and arose the sixth day, Mike and Blaine emerged from their tent to find Matts and Rory's tent empty but all their belongings were there. Mike and Blaine packed up all their belongings and Matts and Rory's and carried on to try and find their friends. They were definitely slower then before but they were carrying twice the weight.

And that's currently where our 'heros' are. Trying to find their friends.

"Where do you think they are?" Blaine asked Mike, finally stopping and dumping his bag and Rory's heavy bag on the ground, exhausted. "They couldn't have gotten very far."

"They shouldn't have left us in the first place." Mike said annoyed as he carefully placed the two bags on the floor of the earth aswell. "Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Maybe we should head back to where we set off from." Blaine said looking back in the direction they had just travelled with a sad grimace on his face. "For all we know they might be there waiting for us."

"Blaine, we waited there for two hours before we started walking again." Mike said still annoyed. "They should have came back or at least left a note behind to tell us where they are. And going back the route we came is solid up-hill. I know I'm like a dance ninja but that's too much for me."

"Look, Mike. I say we walk back." Blaine said picking his bags off the ground and slamming them against his back. "That way we'll probably meet up with them at one point."

"Blaine." Mike moaned, he hated when Blaine went into leader mode, or 'head warbler syndrome' as he liked to call it. "I'm not going back up there. Lets continue on walking downhill for a while and see if we can find a house or something."

"Phone!" Blaine suddenly exclaimed. "We have our phones, we can call them!" Blaine eagerly took the bags off his back and dived his hand in looking for his phone.

"Blaine, we have their phones." Mike said laughing. "And besides we'll get no signal here."

Blaine looked glum. "It's not anything to laugh about." He then sat on the bags, not even caring about breaking the valuables in them. "They're going to die, aren't they?"

"No." Mike quickly disagreed. Even though he was thinking it, he would never admit that to Blaine because that would send Blaine into either full on panic mode or full on depressing mode or a combination of the two, neither were good. "They'll be fine, we'll keep walking downhill, until we reach someone who can help us, ok?"

"Ok." Blaine said flatly. He picked up his bag and then they both set off again, navigating through the deep wilderness.

To keep spirits high, Mike decided to try and start a conversation. "So, how are you and Sebastian getting on?" Mike asked trying to seem interested.

"I think he's hiding something from me." Blaine said seriously. "He's not cheating, and he's not lying but he's not telling me something." He admitted.

"I once dated a girl." Mike started. "Who was like that, turns out she didn't tell me she was married." He said laughing.

Blaine went wide-eyed. "You think Sebby's married?" Blaine asked terrified the tears already pooling in his eyes. Mike only noticed when he looked over.

"No!" Mike said quickly. "He's not married Blaine! I'm making a joke." He made his way over to his friend and brought him into a hug, a totally manly hug. "He's not married Blainers, you know Sebastian. If he does something or thinks something or knows something, he will tell you to your face." Mike said in attempt to calm Blaine down. "Not matter how painful it is." Mike added bitterly.

Blaine withdrew from the hug to say. "Sorry he said your singing sounded like a cat being strangled." Blaine said dried eyed with some sort of smile on his face, probably one of sympathy.

"I was in the warblers!" Mike protested, shouting loudly. "We were national champs!"

"You were only there to dance though." Blaine admitted looking a bit guilty at Mike. "And to teach us dancing that wasn't just standard boy band stuff."

"Still, I thought I had improved." Mike said shrugging his shoulders.

They continued to walk on.

It was getting dark.

And Cold.

Fast.

"Is that a house?" Blaine questioned excitedly as a very large house came into view, it looked about two floors with multiple towers, there was a fence round the outside. Although its setting (On a hillside) it looked incredibly modern and incredibly fabulous.

"I think so!" Mike agreed beaming from ear to ear. They looked to each other before running, no not running its not powerful enough, sprinting to this house.

Blaine got to the door and knocked on it first. Mike was very close behind.

It slowly and hesitantly opened to reveal a beautiful Latina with bronze skin. She greeted them not with a smile but with a glare.

Undeterred, Blaine asked smiling. "Hello, we're a bit lost you see and we've lost our friends, we were wondering if you would let us use some of your services."

The Latina clearly pondered the question, before turning her back to the boys and shouting "TINA! KURT! WE HAVE GUESTS!" She looked back at the two and gave a smile, they smiled back. What they didn't notice was that the smile was false.

She lead the boys into the hallway where they heard a male voice coming from the upstairs. "Really? I though you were coming in a month? We're not prepared!" The man said in a hurry and began making its way downstairs. "I will have to blame Finn for..." The man to whom the voice belonged to appeared at the foot of the stairs and paused in his tracks, his smile never faltering.

**And Blaine swears he's just seen an angel.**

"Who's this?" The man asked, the question posed to the Latina.

"Lost travellers." The Latina answered in a heartbeat. "Need of services."

"I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine felt the need to introduce himself to the majestic creature in front of him. "And this is Mike Chang." He said gesturing to Mike who in turn waved.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." Yes! The man finally had a name of which for Blaine to call him. "This is my servant Santana." He pointed out the Latina. "I live here with Tina who is engaged in another activities."

"She with Evans again?" Santana interjects from the corner of the room.

"Yes Santana." Kurt answers her in a polite manner. "And I have made my thoughts on her decisions perfectly clear."

"It's that damn trouty mouth." Santana said giggling a wee bit. Kurt didn't look amused.

"Yes Santana." Kurt said clearly annoyed. "Why don't you go and make our guests some dinner, to fill up their bellies after a long day of walking."

"Yes, sir." She darted off presumably to the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that." Mike said taken back by the kindness of the young man. "We just need to use your phone."

"Nonsense." Kurt said. "Due to our living ground, we get wayward travellers passing through here all the time. You can stay the night and then we'll set you off in the right direction."

"That sounds great." Blaine said smiling eager to speak to him more. "But it's a bit much, we don't mean to impose."

"Honestly, it's fine. I'll show you to your room." Kurt said still smiling. "Pick up your bags and lets go."

They followed Kurt upstairs lugging their bags behind them, he showed them two rooms with a door between them. Each one had the basic stuff, a bed, drawers, table, sofa and a cupboard. Each bedroom had an en suite.

Just before Kurt went away he said. "Dinners in a hour, wash up by then!"

* * *

Mike and Blaine made their way downstairs to discover Kurt and Santana already sitting at the table siping wine.

"Come, join us!" Kurt beckoned them over, Blaine went excitedly whilst Mike just went. Santana poured them each a glass of wine. "We're waiting on Tina, she should be here in about ten minutes."

"Is Tina your wife then?" Mike asked as him and Blaine both sat down. Kurt and Santana both shared a look before bursting out laughing. "Was it something I said? Is this top too bright or something?"

"Believe me I'm not Tina's type and she is definitely not mine." Kurt said taking another sip of his wine. "Me and Tina have been friends for years, decided to visit the country and here we are."

Creak!

Slam!

"KURT!" An unknown voice to both Blaine and Mike shouted through the house.

"In the dining room!" Kurt shouted back, just not quite as loudly. "Santana get dinner sorted, Tina's back earlier than planned." Santana left the room.

"You'll never believe what I found out." 'Tina' said as her voice got closer and closer to the dining room.

"It can wait." Kurt said looking back of their guests.

"Why?" She questioned as her face popped in the door.

**And Mike swears he's just seen an angel.**

"Oh, hello." She said uneasily making her way across the room to sit at the table in the seat next to Kurt's. "Who do we have here?" She asked directing her question to Mike.

"I'm Mike and this is Blaine." Mike said introducing themselves. "We were hiking and Kurt was kind enough to offer us dinner and a place to stay."

"Okay, what's for tea?" Tina now turned her attention to Kurt who was still currently sipping his wine.

"Salmon." Kurt answered and as if that was a que Santana entered with a tray with four dishes of Salmon on it.

"It looks lovely." Mike said complementing Santana, who in turn just rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen to get her dish.

"We'll, enjoy." Kurt said raising his glass.

Blaine took a bite, it tasted funny, not like regular salmon, it had some sort of kick to it. He began to feel dizzy, the world was spinning. He managed to look over to Mike to notice he had passed out, salmon on his face. He looked to the front to see Kurt and Tina grinning evilly.

"What have you..." He passes out.


	2. The Truth

Mike awoke with a start and jumped forward, only to find he was restricted by shackles around his wrists that were attached to the wall. The Latina from before Santana, was standing in the room as well. Mike looked to his left to find an unconscious Blaine who was trapped in the same position as him. The place in which they were trapped looked like some sort of dungeon.

"Let's us go!" Mike bellowed Santana who merely shrugged in reply. "Did you not here me I said let us go!" He shouted angrily again, flailing his arms to try and get them out of the shackles.

"It's no use moving." Santana answers finally looking up from his nails to which she was filing. "Moving will make it hurt more." She said in a teasing tone.

"Like you would know." Mike said bitterly as he continued to try and get out of the shackles and his impending doom.

"I do know." Santana admitted. "But the difference between you and me is that I want to be here."

"Why would you want to be here?" Mike immediately questioned. "They're going to kill you! Do you want to die!"

"In a way, yes I'm going to die." Santana answered but she wasn't saying with a sad expression on her face. "But not in the way you're going to, they have something special planned for you."

"Like what?" Mike asked wanting to know his and Blaine's fate. They needed to get out of here and find Rory and Matt who if they came this way were probably dead already.

"Kurt, just because you disapprove does not mean I'll stop!" Tina voice emerged from outside the door of their prison.

"Why don't you ask them yourself." Santana said smiling, getting the key from the shelf and unlocking the door for their entry.

"He's using you Tina." Kurt said in a 'I'm better than you tone'.

"I'm using him too." Tina retorted before making her way through the door into the dungeon. "Well this one's an early riser." Tina commentated looking at Mike. "Normally they are still sleeping like this one." She pointed at Blaine.

"NORMALLY! You do this normally?" Mike asked angrily getting their full undivided attention. "You kill people normally?"

"We have no choice." Kurt answered in a firm tone and crosses his arms over his chest. "We have to do it or we die."

"Why?" Mike questioned.

"Look at me." Tina answered, he looked and apart from her goth clothing and blue highlights, nothing looked out of the ordinary, well apart from her amazing brown eyes... Stop that! You can't fall for your captor.

"I don't see it." He announced flatly, turning his head to look at Blaine who was still passed out and looked blissfully unaware of his current surroundings.

Tina grabbed Mike's head and turned it around so he was looking her in the eye. Very close together. "Really look at me." She said staring deep into his eyes. That's when he noticed it, Fangs.

"Your vampires." Mike stated in fascination. "I thought they were only the stuff of the legends and well, twilight."

All three captors in the room scoffed. Looking very displeased with what Mike said.

"Twilight is an abomination." Kurt commented giving Mike a bitch-glare that would terrify even the bravest person in the world, so Mike was terrified.

"Before you ask." Tina said giving an equally scary bitch-glare. "We don't sparkle and there is no such thing as vegetarian vampires who feed on only the blood of animals." Tina flicked her hair behind her eye, as if to say she was better than everyone there.

"Do you know, last time we had a girl victim she asked if I could fall in love with her and then introduce her to werewolf which in turn would create a love triangle." Kurt said in disgust. "I swear that was the quickest time we ever devoured a person."

"Are me and Blaine?" Mike asked gulping. "Going to be devoured?"

"Not yet." Tina answered. "In a month and a day. You're going to be part of our feast."

"Feast?" Blaine asked finally waking up from his drug induced sleep. "Where am I?" He asked taking in his surroundings, Mike watched as Blaine's face turned into horror. "What have you done?"

"Nothing." Tina answered straight away. "Kurt? I'm hungry" She whined holding her stomach. "Can I just drink from one of them?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No." Kurt answered dismissively. "But the fast doesn't start till tomorrow she we can go hunting tonight." He said excitedly.

"Hunting? Drinking?" Blaine questioned still recovering from his slumber. "What are you? Some sort of weird serial killers who drink their victims blood?"

"Close." Kurt said facing Blaine. "Very close. Guess."

"Vampires." Mike said to Blaine, knowing that the guessing game would make Blaine panic even more.

"VAMPIRES! VAMPIRES!" Blaine suddenly exclaimed becoming more awake. "WE GOT CAPTURED BY VAMPIRES! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"In a month and a day." Santana sing-songed from the corner of the room.

"IN A MONTH AND A DAY!" Blaine exclaimed completely freaking out and moving rapidly trying to get his hands out of the shackles. "YOUR GOING TO TORTURE US!"

"This one catches on fast." Kurt joked. "He looked better with the gel in his hair." He commented looking at Blaine's hair.

"MY GEL." Blaine had started to completely freak out now. "IS OUT OF MY HAIR! THIS IS NOT ON!"

"Santana, sedate him." Kurt ordered as Blaine was forming unlegable sentences that made no sense and he was moving his body like he was attacking everything around him. Santana produced a needle from nowhere and quickly injected it into Blaine.

"Why did you do that?" Mike asked with growing concern for his best.

"Sedate him too." Tina ordered. Mike knew what was about to happen and fought it, nearly punching Santana in the face until finally he to was sedated.

"Hunting?" Kurt asked looping his arm with Tina's.

"Hunting.


	3. Snacks

**Sorry for the long wait to my followers, many problems arose after I added the second chapter.**

**I hope to have the third one up by next week at some point**

**Anyway enjoy**

* * *

"Tina?" Kurt asked as he and Tina were running through the forest heading to the nearest town to drink. They were running in the dark but due to the heightened senses that vampires have they could clearly see everything around them, including all the wildlife

"Yeah, Kurt?" Tina answered as she wasn't really paying attention as she was quickly running to the nearest town, she in the simplest words was starving. She hadn't eaten in days, more fool her really. She was busy working on her latest piece of art and meeting up with Sam.

"Don't you think one of them looks like chandler?" Kurt asked quietly as he suddenly stopped in his running and leant against one of the trees sinking into it before landing on the ground with a thump and a very sad look on his face.

This made Tina stop still. Of course she knows Kurt and Chandlers story. She's Kurts best friend. She knows that if he images one of them as Chandler then it's very bad news. "No, Kurt." She quickly answered trying not to show her distress. "Neither of them look like Chandler, they look average."

"Maybe I'm just imagining it." Kurt said placing his head in his hands. "I'm just going crazy on you Tina." Kurt joked not even looking up, he was smiling but the thought of Chandler was definitely already clouding his mind, he hadn't thought about Chandler in over 300 years.

"I've gone crazy on you before, remember." Tina joked before joining Kurt in sitting on the ground against the tree. "And you were there for me, so I'll be there for you if you do go crazy, and I'm most definitely sure Finn would help." She joked, but Finn would definitely come to Kurt's aid if need be.

"Yeah he probably would." Kurt agreed. "But the clumsy giant would probably just get in the way of things. That wouldn't help the situation at all." He laughed remember the last time Finn tried to help. Finn was helping them move into their new abode, it wasn't that they couldn't carry it, it was that Kurt's wardrobe was so massive it took a while putting in his walk-in wardrobe the way Kurt wanted it. Anyway Finn somehow managed to trip on a loose item and fall head in first into Tina's new painting. He wasn't allowed back in the house for a while after that.

"Look, just if one of them reminds you of Chandler, we can go drink them now." Tina offered to Kurt with a smile, but then she remembered her options. "But remember carrying them up the hill is a bitch." She said whining putting on a 'toddler-who-just-through-a-hissy-fit' face.

"It's fine, we can just save dancer 1 and 2 for the feast." Kurt assured her standing up. "Besides we're nearly at the town, so lets go." Kurt said excitedly as he takes off down the rest of the hill, he really needed something to get Chandler off his mind, hopefully some fresh blood will do the trick

"How in the hell does he know if they are dancers?" Tina questioned before taking off after him.

* * *

Mike is the first one awake again, but instead of just fighting against his shackles he doesn't. Simply because he knows he's facing doom but being sucked bone dry by a gorgeous or a male vampire. It's definitely not the most ideal situation, well actually it isn't ideal at all. He's supposed to be dancing, dancing his way into many people's hearts but instead his is just going to stop beating.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" Santana asked emerging from the darkened corner that she was in earlier. "I'm making myself something and you guys need to eat, we can't have one of you dying of starvation." To Mike she looked like she was genuinely offering them food but he couldn't trust her as she put him to sleep using salmon.

"You eat?." Mike questioned with a puzzled look etched on his face.. "Vampires can eat human food?" He asked further confused, when he looked at her mouth he didn't see anythings like Tina's. She looked human. "Are you like a hybrid, like half human half vampire. Like Reneesme?"

"Word to wise." Santana said snarkily crossing her arms in front of her chest giving Mike a bitch glare that could almost definitely rival Kurt's. "Don't mention anything to do with twilight, they hate it. Tina thinks Kristen Stewarts a bitch." Santana said with a grim look on her face.

"So Vampire's are nothing like the ones in twilight?" Mike asked one part because he was curious and another because hey, he was going to die and at least he could annoy her a bit this way.

"No, more like the original Dracula." Santana said shooting an evil smile Mike's way uncrossing her arms and putting her hand on her hip to try and seem intimidating, she even had the right face and all. "Except they have powers, and only some have it."

"Do Kurt and Tina have?" He gulped not even being able to finish his sentence.

"Yep." Santana answered still smirking now eating up Mike's shit scared face. "Just wait till you see."

"What are you then?" Mike questioned Santana curiously.

"I'm your worst enemy tinkle-toes." Santana answered turning her attention towards filing her nails with a nail file she magically plucked out of her pocket, as if to seem more threatening. It was working for sure. "Well, I will be." Less threatening.

"Why will be and not now?" Mike asked.

"Maybe I should just let you starve." Santana said bitchily before leaving the room and stomping up the stairs. Mike presumed she was heading towards the kitchen to make herself whatever she eat. Hopefully she could bring Mike and Blaine something down that wouldn't sedate them

Mike turned his attention to Blaine who was still passed out due to whatever potion they injected into their veins. His hair was getting even more puffed out, more than Mike had ever seen it. Hopefully if they get out of this deadly situation, Blaine was stop putting so much product in his hair. But Blaine was eventually going to freak when he came round.

Which apparently was going to be sooner than later.

"Mike?" Blaine asked groggily as he tried to get his hand to reach his hair, due to his shackles he was failing miserably . "Mike? Where are we?"

"Remember." Mike advised Blaine trying to reach over to him to try and calm him down before he starts up again. "But don't freak out, promise me you won't freak out."

"Promise." Blake said sleepily as he tried to recount the previous activities. "Ok, remember...Camping...Missing...Matt and Rory...Angel…Salmon…Vampires." Blake finished. "VAMPIRES!" He quickly exclaimed releasing what he just said and completely forgetting his promise to Mike. "WE ARE GOING TO BE EATEN BY VAMPIRES!"

"Calm down Blaine!" Mike hissed in Blaine's direction knowing that him shouting his head off would probably end up with Santana down here with a needle in the both of their arms. "You promised you would be calm!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE CALM, WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Blaine shouted loudly flailing his arms and legs around the place even with limited movement. He had reached complete freak out mode that was never good for anyone.

"Deep breaths Blaine!" Mike desperately said trying to grab Blaine's arms and stop him. "Blaine!"

"MIKE!" Blaine shouted back in retort.

"Deep breathes."Mike urged. "Come on breathe with me." Mike said as he starting to breathe slowly in and out." In and out, in and out, in and out."

When Blaine eventually calmed down, even though it was after many failed attempts, Mike thinks it was probably on the fourth attempt, Blaine was still frustrated and worried. He was so worried that he had managed to forget about his hair situation.

"Are we going to get out alive? Mike?" Blaine asked quietly scared for his life. He wanted to be a performer, not end up being someone else's snack.

Mike didn't really want his friend to freak out even more but he didn't want to build his hopes up more. "No." He answered honestly.

* * *

"So go in there." Kurt said pointing to the boisterous night club that was currently pumping out very loud tunes. "And bring out the fattest and juiciest victim you can find." He advised before almost drooling at the thought of the meal they were about to enjoy.

"I know the score Kurt." Tina said just getting her shoes in after fitting into a very short dress, that hugged her figure perfectly and made her look even hotter than she did before. It was the perfect trap for any person. "You would think I haven't done this before." She said smiling and teasing Kurt.

"I'll be in the alley waiting for you to arrive with our target." Kurt said now facing Tina, looking at her. She looked like she was ready, they've never failed before in acquiring a target. If he was straight he would totally jump on that.

"I know Kurt. I'll see you soon." Tina said walking past him quickly and on the way to entering the club. "I'll be out in an hour tops. Try not to get in too much trouble while I'm gone." She smiled. "Or have to much fun." She said on second though because one time when she was bringing their snack to Kurt, he was already feasting on another human.

"I won't." He said smirking before taking his place in the alley.

True to her word, Kurt spied Tina leaving the club with a man in tow half an hour later. He looked absolutely horrid but smelt delicious. His massive frame was basically eclipsing Tina's tiny one. He looked at her lips hungrily before going in and engaging her in a make-out session. Kurt tutted Tina. Tina was slowly but subtly pulling him in the direction of the alley. Kurt could clearly see the man was drunk.

When they reached the alley, the clearly intoxicated man pushed Tina up against the wall. To which Tina responded with fake enthusiasm. He was basically forcing his tongue into her mouth to which she regretfully compiled, she just wanted Kurt to hurry up to which she signalled many times.

After laughing about making Tina wait, Kurt finally took action and pulled the man off Tina and shoved him to the ground with a hard push and the man fell flat on his arse and of course like usual the man protested with a colourful choice of words.

"What the hell man?" The man said clearly annoyed. "What's your problem lady face!"

"What's your name?" Kurt asked holding the upmost confidence looking at his meal straight in the eye, trying to scare him. The best meals to Kurt where the ones who would give him anything he wanted, of course what he actually wanted was to suck them bone dry.

"Azimo." The man answered trying to stagger to his feet even in his drunken state, but Tina eagerly ran over and held him down with a force Azimo that was impossibly for a girl of that size. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, Azimo." Tina said with a grin before launching her mouth and diving her teeth into his neck. She bit into his neck and moaned quietly. Kurt joined in, he quickly ran over and began sucking the man's blood, he could feel the scared come off in waves.

Azimo Adams was dead in five minutes. The devilish duo quickly disposed of the body by burning it in a nearby field out of sight and adding the burnt body into the trash bin so the trash compactor could dispose of it further and make it virtually unrecognisable.

"Let's go home." Kurt said after the deed was done.

"Race you!" Tina exclaimed happily before taking off up the hill.

* * *

**Again Sorry, please read and review. Everytime you review a unicorn is born!**


End file.
